


Second Skin

by Woodface



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 06:52:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3347651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woodface/pseuds/Woodface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angie knows she's a good actress. She knows she could play any of the roles she's been turned down for. She knows because she does it every day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to avesnongrata for the beta and doing this every day now during this insane month, and for thinking of titles as I fail.

Angie knows she's a good actress. She knows she could play any of the roles she's been turned down for. She knows because she does it every day. From the moment she steps out of her apartment until she returns in the evening, she is acting. 

Every morning when she applies her makeup, she watches herself disappear under the layers. It's like putting on a second skin, one she's so familiar with by now that sometimes she manages to forget. 

She wants to forget; she wants to pretend that she means it when she smiles at one of her customers. It'd be so much easier if she would just give that one guy a shot and let him take her to the movies. 

Everything had been so much easier before Peggy Carter showed up at the automat . She didn't have any stupid notions of getting up and leaving that skin behind, of just _not_ pretending for one day. She wants to slide in the seat across from Peggy and be the one to ask _her_ to the movies.

She won't, because Peggy would smile and think it was a friends thing, and Angie would go home, her heart heavy. She'd wipe away the layers of makeup and stare in the mirror. She sees what's there. She knows what it is, what she can't be.

 

Angie knows she's a good actress, but sometimes she can't help herself. She knows how to put on a smile and how to sway her hips just so as she makes her way over to Peggy's table. She knows how to slide into the booth across from her, and how to lean forward so Peggy meets her eyes. 

"So English, I'm thinking you and I should go to the movies. I've heard some great things about the latest picture," she says the words easily. She knows how to fake confidence, how to hide her nerves and keep her hands from shaking. "How does tonight sound?"

Angie knows she's a good actress, but somehow it's harder around Peggy because she can feel her mask slip. She knows it slips, because she sees the regret - and something that looks suspiciously like pity - when Peggy mumbles her excuse about already having plans.

Angie hardly hears the words as she quickly gets up again, clutching her clipboard where she never wrote Peggy's order down. "No worries. Your _friend_ is more important."

"Angie."

She draws her arm away before Peggy can stop her and heads back to the counter to place the order Peggy never made.

Angie knows she's a good actress, but sometimes she'd rather feel real.


End file.
